Field
The disclosure herein relates to a high growth, high density, closed environment hydroponics system.
Discussion of Related Art
The cost of growing and providing vegetables and other produce to the population is increasing. The sprawl of the population takes more and more of the land available for conventional farming. The farms that exist are constantly being moved further away for the population centers. The increased distance of transporting the produce, and the increased cost of transportation overall causes increases in the produce costs to the consumer. The produce is also not as fresh as it once was since it has been transported increasingly longer distances.
The amount of land which supports conventional farming is shrinking. Therefore, there is a need to provide a new system for growing produce that can be implemented close to the population centers and also in areas that have not been able to be used for conventional farming.